As power supply and other circuits increase in power density and are reduced in size, it has become increasingly difficult to provide the desired number of isolated high current conducting paths on a single circuit substrate. In particular the circuit topology frequently requires nonintersecting conducting paths to cross over one another. In a hybrid thick film technology this requires that a first conducting path deposited on the substrate be subsequently covered with a layer of dielectric material on which a second conducting path crossing the first conducting path is deposited. In a particularly dense or congested circuit arrangement several such layers and multilayers at one location of the substrate may be required. Not only is construction of these layers difficult and expensive, but the current in one conducting path may interfere with a conducting path either under it or overlaid thereon. This occurs frequently when one conducting path conducts a heavy current load as compared with the other conducting path. Other problems arise, when many conducting path overlays are necessary, including conducting path distortions due to curvature of the path as the overlaying path bridges a lower path. This curvature often distorts the cross section of the overlaying conducting path causing resistance variation problems. Therefore, avoidance of overlaid conducting paths is desirable both from an expense of production consideration and from an electrical performance consideration.